Dandelion
by HeroismInACan
Summary: "Hair the color of dandelions—rich yellows and gentle undertones of gold. Eyes resembling the forest—deep browns and warm greens. It was a shame the situation he found himself in wasn't any different. He might've been lucky otherwise." - Creek. Stick of Truth AU. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **

Some of you might remember this story. I wrote it a while ago, but I deleted it for reasons that I regret. So, here it is again! I made a few minor punctuation edits, but the story is the same as it was before! I hope you enjoy it, and thank you for reading!

* * *

Hair the color of dandelions—rich yellows and gentle undertones of gold.

Eyes resembling the forest—deep browns and warm greens.

It was a shame the situation he found himself in wasn't any different. He might've been lucky otherwise.

"Do you have any last words, thief?"

Despite his awkward positioning—hunched over on his knees with his shoulders pressed into a carved stone block—the noirette shifted his gaze from the lithe form of the barbarian king to stare at his executioner, a thick man wearing a grotesque sneer.

He huffed, the air leaving his lungs in a nasally _whoosh_, but no words came to his tongue. Instead, his eyes found their way back to the king—entranced.

Craig didn't believe in love at first sight. Hell, he didn't believe in love _period._

Until now.

_Now_ he believed, but his eye-opener came a little late.

Besides, he was a terrible thief for having been caught, so he deserved whatever fate dished out.

"Have it your way, thief." The executioner raised his axe, holding it high above his head and readjusting his grip.

Craig kept his eyes open and fixed on the blond, face lacking any reaction. He figured his last words should be his last thoughts, and what did he have to lose? Absolutely nothing.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, the sound loud enough to reach their intended target and cause the king to turn a shade of pink. Whether that be from embarrassment or anger, he couldn't know.

As the executioner made to swing his weapon down, the blond jumped forward with one hand extended. "Wait!"

The burly man hesitated, the blade mere inches from Craig's exposed neck. "Your highness?" He lifted the axe away and faced the messy-haired blond with pinched eyebrows, swinging the weapon up to rest the shaft against his shoulder.

"What did you say to me?" The king stepped closer, ignoring the executioner and glaring at the thief.

"You're beautiful."

"Why would you say that?" His eyes grew wide as comprehension failed him.

Craig laughed, the sound more like a cough. "I've got nothing to lose at this point."

The barbarian king narrowed his eyes before motioning to his axe-wielding companion. "Pull him up."

Complying with no question, the bigger man yanked Craig to his feet, keeping a tight grip on the back of his cloak.

The motion startled the thief, a swirl of nausea upsetting his stomach and clouding his head. When the world stopped spinning, he refocused on the blond.

The king huffed, stepping into Craig's personal space with a scowl. The paint on his face, a wild slash across his eyes, wrinkled from the motion. "_Why_?"

Slowly, the thief blinked, openly staring at the dandelion king with the forest eyes. "I told you. I have nothing to lose."

The blond searched the noirette's face, taking a step back and shifting to look at the barbarian who still had a hold of Craig's cloak. He gave him a subtle nod, then looked out at the gathering crowd. The other tribe members had collected to watch the execution, but now their leader was waving a hand, dismissing them. The crowd dissolved, people returning to their prior tasks.

When the king looked back at the thief, he held his mouth in a tight line, a slight tremor running through his body. He spoke softer, almost quiet, but the words reached their target. "Take him to my tent."

"But, your highness, are—"

"My tent." And he was gone, turning and strolling out of view with a purpose to his step.

The executioner spared a confused glance at the noirette before pushing him along to follow the other man.

Craig was bewildered himself given the new outcome. He was expecting to die, not be taken to the king's tent. Did he want to kill him personally without an audience?

Upon arriving, Craig was forcibly shoved through the entrance of the shelter. He offered a middle finger to the barbarian who roughhoused him, but he was ignored as the man stepped back outside to guard the doorway. The thief noticed the atmosphere inside was comfortable and warm in stark comparison to the breezy forest outside, and he spotted the blond sitting on the ground in front of a slow-burning fire pit, the smoke exiting through a hole in the pointed ceiling. He didn't spare a glance when he gained company, but Craig wasn't bothered by it.

"Why were you stealing from my people?" The king's voice sounded tired, lacking the anger it held minutes before.

Craig felt obligated to step closer, taking a seat across from the blond and crossing his legs. "Why does anyone steal?"

The other man looked up at that, gaze narrowing into slits, but before he could retort, the noirette cut him off.

"I needed food. You and your people were the closest I found to civilization."

"You could've asked us." The king returned to staring at the fire, using a thin stick to poke at the flames and rearrange the logs.

"_Ask a barbarian_?" Craig scoffed. "The outcome would've been the same."

"My people are not savages. Had you—had you _asked_ us maybe would've helped you or something. Jeeze." The blond looked up again, one of his eyes twitching.

The noirette wanted to comment, wanted to say yes, they were in fact savages given their history with plundering and destroying, but he wasn't up for sentencing himself to death a second time. There would be no way he could talk himself out of _that_ one, and there would be no winner in the ensuing argument. It was a waste of time to acknowledge.

"What's your name?" The blond continued as if nothing were said.

In that moment, Craig saw how young the barbarian king was. Outside he looked older, capable of great triumphs, but in here he looked young, a child lost amongst men. After a stretch of silence fell between them, he answered simply. "Feldspar." It was the name he always gave while out and working. No one called him by his real one unless they knew the real him.

The barbarian licked his lips, seeming to taste his next words. "That's not your name."

Craig blinked rapidly, narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"What's your real name, thief?"

"I—it's—it's Feldspar."

"And I'm—_agh_—_Stripe_. What's your fricken' name, man?"

"Well, Stripe wouldn't be a far stretch for you."

"What the hell does _that _mean?"

Craig motioned around his eyes, referencing the paint.

The king huffed. "Seriously? _Nngh_, I should've left you on the chopping block!"

The noirette chuckled, resting his hands on his lap and watching the other man closely. "Craig." It was a whisper, voice barely audible, but it got the blond's attention.

"Craig?"

The thief nodded.

"Tweek."

At that, the noirette sputtered out a laugh.

The king's cheeks turned pink. "D-don't laugh! What the hell is wrong with you? Have some—_agh_—respect for royalty!"

Craig settled down, eyes crinkling as he stared at the blond with a wide grin. "That's worse than Stripe."

"You wanna get your head chopped off for real? Cryptic words or not, I won't spare you a second time."

"Ah, no thanks." That put the thief back in line, but he was still wearing the smile. "So, _King Tweek_, eh?"

The blond sat up a little straighter, watching Craig with a guarded look.

"Why'd you stop the execution?" The noirette titled his head to the side.

"Why'd you tell me I was beautiful?"

"I told you that already. I was gonna die. What did I have to lose by telling the king of the barbarians that I thought he was beautiful?"

"Mighta been more than just your head, asshole."

"Oh?" Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really all you were here for? To steal food?"

A shrug of the shoulders was all the king received in answer, which in turn caused the blond to let out a squawk of irritation.

The thief shifted, tugging at the collar of his cloak. "Maybe was gonna be something else that I could sell, so I wouldn't have to steal more food. I swear though that I didn't know this was a barbarian camp. If I had known, I would've stayed away."

Tweek huffed, rolling his eyes and resuming poking the logs in the fire pit.

"I meant it, you know."

"Meant what?" Tweek didn't bother looking up.

"That you're beautiful. I wouldn't lie about that. I just—I didn't expect _this_ as an outcome for my outburst. I would've expected you personally cutting off my head over you ordering me to your personal quarters."

The blush rose to the blond's cheeks again, causing him to fidget and avoid eye contact. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"_Saying_ it. Stop it."

"Why am I here then? Why didn't you continue the execution?"

Tweek lifted his head, eyes narrowing. "I wanted to know why, and I wanted to know your motivation behind everything."

"That's it?"

A nod was his response, the blond resuming poking at the fire until he gave up, tossing the stick in with the others and resting his elbows on his knees.

Craig lost track of time as they sat in silence and watched the flames lick at the logs, crumbling them to ash.

"What about me make you think I'm beautiful?"

Startled, the noirette snapped his attention to the other man, meeting an intense stare. He wet his lips, answering carefully. "Several things."

Tweek blinked, then gestured with one hand for him to elaborate.

With a sigh, the thief relented. "One of my favorite flowers is a dandelion—"

"W-what the hell does _that_ have to do wit—"

"They're wild. They're resilient. They're lovely. All despite most people considering them an ugly weed. Your hair—" Craig waved toward him, "—it reminds me of a dandelion. The layers, wild and untamed, and the various shades of yellow. And your eyes—they're just like the forest around us." He felt embarrassed, color rising to his own cheeks as he looked away, staring intently at the fire. "I—that was so lame."

But Tweek was interested, posture straight and eyes wide. "N-no one's ever said that to me before."

"And lived?" Craig winced, risking a glance at the dandelion king.

"Well, I mean, n-no. Not that." Tweek faltered, but quickly hardened his stare. "What are you trying to gain from this, Craig?"

"Nothing."

"_Nothing_?" The king parroted, voice rising an octave and bordering on squeaky.

"Nothing." The noirette repeated, keeping his gaze level. "I was expecting to die. How else do you want me to explain that to you? I just—I just thought you should know."

"My people will want me to deliver some sort of punishment to you, and I agree with them. You—_nngh_—stole from us. You can't walk out of here without facing justice."

"What are you gonna do to me?"

Tweek frowned, his shoulders slumping. "I don't know. I—" He shook his head. "If I were to let you go, what would you do? Where would you go?"

"Home, probably."

"Which is where?"

Craig remained silent, feeling like he was about to walk into a trap.

"Which kingdom do you live in, Craig? Humans or elves?"

"Humans." He answered with a cringe. The barbarians were a neutral party, they plundered all and did not judge, but who's to say they didn't have a preference?

"So, Kupa Keep?"

A nod.

"Will you still steal if I let you leave right now? And answer honestly."

"Yes."

Tweek considered his words, studying Craig's face before he spoke again. "And what if I let you stay here? What would you do then?"

"Stay here?"

"What would you do?"

"I—I don't know. I wouldn't be welcome here, would I?" The noirette furrowed his brows.

"If you personally apologized to the tribe and proved yourself worthy you would be welcome here."

"But, why?"

"Would I let you join my tribe?" Tweek cocked a brow.

"Yes. Why?"

"You interest me, Craig. I—" He cut himself off, bringing a hand to his lips and chewing on a nail absentmindedly. Around the digit, he managed, "I think deep down you're a good person."

This time Craig narrowed his eyes. "But you were gonna kill me not even ten minutes ago, or however long it's been. You think I'm a good person but you were still gonna execute me?"

"That's barbarian life. Good person or not, you stole from us. You were gonna pay the price."

"The only thing that saved me was me opening my mouth to say something stupid, albeit true. I don't understand. Now I'm supposed to be cool and stay here like one of you?"

Tweek didn't respond, but he did maintain eye contact.

The thief sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine. I'll make an apology to your tribe to make amends, I don't want a bounty on my back from _barbarians,_ but I'm not staying here."

"What if I forced you to stay here?"

"Like, as a prisoner?" Craig's hand slipped from his face, staring at the king with an unreadable expression.

The blond bobbed his head, still chewing at his nails.

Craig didn't know how to respond to that. His whole encounter with the barbarians was leaving him feeling weird, and not in a good kind of way. What he had grown up hearing about these people were that they were ruthless, uncaring, and wild. They would plunder and reap what they could no matter who or what you were. They didn't discriminate. The real shocker though was how _young_ their king was. This man before him couldn't have been older than Craig, and yet he was the leader of a whole people whom the entire land feared. No stories could have prepared him for _this_.

"T-the reason why what you said, uhm, made me stop your execution is because I—no one's ever said that to me before, and I could see it in your eyes that it was the truth." The king's second hand moved, grasping the ends of his dandelion hair and tugging. "I'm the youngest ruler of my people. Most don't mind it. I earned my spot. But many don't agree that I should be in this position at all. I receive a lot of distaste and hatred, even amongst my own people, so a_ stranger_ being kind to me was startling."

Craig relaxed a bit, but his sideways glance at the blond still held suspicion. The noirette agreed to some extent that someone so young shouldn't be in such a situation, but if he earned it who could argue? "I don't understand you."

Tweek tilted his head to the side.

"What do you want from me?" Craig elaborated.

"I-I don't know." Tweek nursed his bottom lip between his teeth. "Maybe I—_nngh_—think you're beautiful too."

Craig's expression fell apathetic—a mask to hide his surprise.

Unperturbed by the other man's lack of emotion, Tweek expanded on his thoughts. "M-maybe I _want_ you to stay. With me." His voice was so soft Craig thought he might've imagined it, but the dandelion king was moving to his feet, forest eyes staring at the thief with an intensity that made the noirette feel vulnerable. "Stop being a thief and stay as a free man. I won't hold you against your will."

Craig stared at him, slowly rising to his feet and watching the barbarian. "This was the last possible outcome that I expected of this situation."

"I can say the same."

Taking a step closer, the noirette side-stepped the fire pit and came to stand before the blond. He reached a cautious hand out, gloved fingers splaying through golden strands of dandelion hair—and the king allowed him.

Craig felt a mutual trust blossom between them, something that normally would've startled him away, but he found himself glued to the spot and entranced by the man before him.

Tweek moved his hands, bringing them to rest on the other man's shoulders as a tremor wracked through his body. The look in his eyes bordered on scared, unsure, but there was also an underlying confidence in those forest greens.

"Okay." Craig spoke softly, expression guarded as he searched Tweek's countenance for a reason he should flee. He couldn't find anything other than a reason for wanting to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you kidding me?"

"Uhm, no?"

"You've _never_ shot a bow before?" Tweek stepped closer, tapping the curved wooden weapon the ex-thief held in a tight grip.

Craig shook his head. "I never had to learn. I was more of a 'work from the shadows and use a knife if I absolutely _have_ to' sort of guy."

The dandelion king scoffed, but a gentle smile lifted his lips. "Well, you're gonna have to learn how to use one, man. Shooting from afar is kinda our thing."

"I mean, my sneak thievery _could_ be of use to you, you know. Work from the shadows and strike when unexpected."

The blond raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. "I thought you didn't condone killing."

"I don't unless it's unavoidable."

"I still wonder why you decided to stay here."

"I did it for you, Tweek."

That caused a tremor to rip through the king's body, his eye twitching as he skirted his gaze away with colored cheeks.

It had been roughly a month since that fateful day Craig stole from the tribe and was sentenced to death, but no matter how much time seemed to pass between them, they remained awkward around one another. It didn't matter they shared a bed every night.

The noirette reached out, putting his free hand on Tweek's shoulder with a smile. "I learned that your people aren't just cruel killing machines. All the stories I heard growing up were spun in _our_ favor and _against_ yours." He faltered, hand slipping away to fiddle with the string of the bow. "I haven't been here that long, but I've—I've really learned to appreciate this lifestyle. I've never felt more alive or free. Kupa Keep was so stuffy, and you couldn't so much as exhale without the Grand Wizard knowing about it. It was suffocating."

The grin on Tweek's face was blinding. "I'm glad you feel that way, Craig. I know our meeting was—_nngh_—rocky, but knowing you like it here makes me happy."

Craig leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. He made to speak, but a different voice cut in.

"Your highness! Your highness! We have company!"

Tweek's head whipped up and away so fast that Craig stumbled, almost losing his balance, but he composed himself and looked at the speaker.

The female barbarian who ran up on them was panting, obviously out of breath from an arduous journey. She took a moment to gather her wits before readdressing the king, sparing the ex-thief no more than a brief nod of acknowledgement. "Your highness. The scouts have spotted a travelling party inching closer to camp."

Tweek frowned. "Are they dangerous?"

"It's hard to tell."

"How many? And are they human or elven?"

"Roughly six or so, and they're human."

Craig perked up at that, interest coloring his deep blues. "Human?"

The woman nodded. "They appear to be from Kupa Keep. Some of them were sporting armor and shields with the crest."

"I wonder what they're doing here. Don't they know the woods are dangerous?" Tweek started pulling at his hair, yanking on the strands close to the base of his neck. "We're a neutral party. If they decide to fuck with us—_aargh_—they're going to encroach on our unspoken treaty and start a war!"

"Calm down, Tweek." Craig spoke softly, moving to rub soothing circles on the blond's lower back. "We'll figure this out."

"If you may pardon my intrusion on the matter, does the kingdom know that you are missing?" The barbarian woman looked at Craig, head cocked to the side.

The noirette hesitated before answering. "I was sent off on a mission. I was supposed to have gone there, got what I came for, and left. Obviously, complications happened and here I am. I never reported back to the Grand Wizard. I never gave him what he sent me to retrieve. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he sent a search party."

Several questions swirled around Tweek's forest greens, all of which spilled from his nervous lips. "Are you of that much importance that the fat fuck would hunt for you? And what were you sent to retrieve? Maybe we could give it to them and they'd leave with no conflict. I don't want to fight with them. I want our people to be left alone. Plundering for food and to take revenge is one thing, but coming to our doorstep like this is madness! And how long have you been away from the Keep?"

Craig continued his ministrations, hoping to soothe the frazzled king. "I'm not important, no. The Grand Wizard is doing this to find what I was sent to retrieve, which was info. We caught word that the elves were planning on setting up a new intel station closer to the border. I was sent to investigate and retrieve any information either confirming or denying this, and while I was at it, I was supposed to gather any other intel I could find. I managed to find a few documents, which I swiped, and can confirm that they are setting up another settlement. Cartman wants this info. The fact I went missing for over a month is driving him insane I'm sure. This mission should have only taken me a few weeks at most."

"Do they know we're here?" Tweek looked from Craig to the woman.

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

And in that moment Craig saw the shift in Tweek from laid-back, anxious young adult to battle-hardened king in a matter of seconds. It was startling and served as a clear reminder that who he found himself infatuated with was no normal person. No. Tweek was an enigma, and that's what Craig loved about him.

The blond straightened his posture. "I want you to spread word to the camp that it's time to move. We've been at this location for too long. We won't be gone by the time they reach us, but I want us to be ready to split in a moment's notice." He chewed on the thumbnail of his left hand. "And I want you to tell the warriors and archers to prepare. I don't want a fight, but in case it comes down to it, I want us ready."

"Of course, your highness." The woman gave a bow before darting off toward camp.

Craig frowned, knowing that whatever happened was technically caused by him, but he kept his concerns to himself. Tweek had enough to deal with on his own. "Should I give them the information? I could intercept them. They wouldn't even know you were here."

"If you do that they might take you _back_ to Kupa Keep!" Tweek's eyes were wide, vulnerable.

"Yeah. They'll probably insist that I come back with them, and if I _don't_, that'd only raise suspicions." The noirette sighed, placing the bow down on a stump and crossing his arms. He kept his back to the king as he thought through his options. "I don't want you guys to start a fight just because I failed to report in and those idiots managed to stumble upon us. I'd rather take one for the team and go with them. Give them what they want."

"What if we just let them find us? We keep you hidden, pretend that we know nothing. Then you don't have to go back." Tweek fidgeted, chewing at his nail again. "I-I mean, if you don't _want_ to go back, that is. You might be missing home. I know you staying here was kinda an abrupt decision. Neither of us were in a good place. I wouldn't blame you for wanting to leave. And I never even thought to ask you if you left behind family or friends. Your whole life just kinda shifted, man. I didn't ev—"

"Tweek, please."

"—en consider _you_ I just considered myself. I wouldn't be mad if you left and hated me, I really wouldn't. This is so _fucked_—"

Hands grabbed onto the blond's wrists, successfully pulling Tweek's attention to Craig, who sighed. "You worry too much. You do realize that staying was my choice, right? Had I _wanted_ to leave, I would have already. You already told me that I wasn't trapped here against my will. Besides, I didn't leave any family behind. I have no family in Kupa Keep, and the few friends I have would understand. Someday I would like to see them again, sure, but today isn't the day for that."

Tweek chewed on his lower lip since his hands were busy. "O-okay."

"You have a good idea though. I'd rather not go back to that place. I'll hide out in your tent, or in one of the caravans, until they leave. Sound good?"

Tweek meekly bobbed his head.

With a sigh, Craig leaned forward, bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss before pulling back and smiling. "It'll be okay. With any hope, they'll stumble upon us then skirt away with no trouble."

"Right. Yeah." The king straightened, sparing a glance at the discarded bow. "When this is over and we're settled at a new place, I'm gonna teach you how to use that. I think you'd do better with distance than close-combat."

"Oh?"

"You can still be sneaky from afar." Tweek grinned, taking a step away and putting his hands on his hips. "All right. Let's get this over with, huh?"

They returned to camp, neither speaking much as they packed their belongings and bided their time. When shouting could be heard, the scouts announcing that the humans from Kupa Keep had stumbled upon their camp, Craig was escorted to one of the caravans to hide.

Tweek, on the other hand, waited at the entrance with two of his best warriors on either side of him—one a large male holding a bow and the other a woman wielding a glistening axe.

It wasn't long before Craig heard a louder racket, followed by eerie quiet. Unable to help his intrigue, the noirette inched closer to the edge of the vehicle and peered out.

Tweek and his companions stood tall as the party of six rode closer. They stopped at a fair distance, getting off their horses and sending two people to greet the barbarian party.

When the two men grew closer, Craig nearly tumbled out of the caravan from shock. Standing before the king of the barbarians were two faces he didn't expect to see so soon— Clyde and Token.

Clyde Donovan was the first person Craig befriended in Kupa Keep. Nothing but a simple warrior, but a fiercely loyal man who had connections to the royalty of the kingdom. He was emotional, a near exact opposite of the noirette, but they got along well enough. Craig even considered him to be his best of friends.

Token Black was a hardy cleric, known to be the best of the best when it came to healing. Craig was quick to become friends with him after learning how much they had in common, which was their shared interest in not beating around the bush and not dealing with unnecessary bullshit. They had similar ideals and ways of dealing with drama, and that, for the ex-thief, was refreshing.

However, seeing his two companions from a life he left behind roughly a month ago was staggering. Of course he wanted to see them again, they were the only two people who he knew since he was a kid and could honestly say he'd miss, but he wasn't ready for this. Not now. It was too soon, and the restraint Craig needed to refrain from jumping out and greeting them was almost out of his reach. Only one thought kept him grounded—Tweek. If he leapt out of his hiding place to greet them, they may get the wrong idea and assume the barbarians were holding him captive.

Now, had they arrived a month ago when his neck was stuck out awaiting the clean blow from an axe? They would have been in the right. Now, however, he was no longer a prisoner. He was a barbarian, albeit a newbie to the point he couldn't refer to himself as such just yet, but he was still a newly acquired member of this tribe—thanks to Tweek.

Craig never thought his life would lead him to this point. He wasn't much for one of close-combat or physical endeavors, preferring the safety of shadows and relying on his stealth, so this way of life came as a surprise to him when he fully embraced it. The surprise was more so from how he accepted it regardless that all these people were ready and willing to watch the light leave his eyes over three weeks ago.

From his vantage point, Craig could just barely make out the ensuing conversation between his two best friends and his lover. He couldn't see Tweek's face, but he could clearly read the nervousness coming from Clyde and the stoic indifference from Token. Obviously, the latter being the one to initiate conversation.

"Hail and well met. I am Token Black, cleric of Kupa Keep." He offered a partial bow, maintaining respect.

"King Tweek of the barbarians." Tweek spoke in a steady tone, any sign of prior nerves gone from his voice. "What brings you here?"

Token and Clyde shared a brief glance before the cleric addressed the king. "We're looking for someone who's gone missing. We had no idea you were set up here, so I apologize for our intrusion, but, perchance, have you seen him around here?"

Clyde stepped forward then. "He's got a navy hat on with ear flaps, and a brown scarf with a cloak. That is, if he's still dressed like that. It's been _weeks_."

Tweek seemed to study the brunet, and judging by Clyde's deteriorating expression, the barbarian king wasn't being nice about it.

"I haven't seen anyone like that around." The blond finally answered, Clyde visibly deflating from the news.

Token nodded, offering another bow. "Well, thank you for your time."

They doubled back to their party members, leaving Tweek and his warriors to stand alone. Once they were gone from sight, the blond made his way to the caravan as Craig leapt out of it.

"That went, uhm, better than I imagined?" Tweek was laughing, but the humor was strained.

Craig didn't mirror the gesture, which in turn caused Tweek to shift to worry.

"Craig? What's wrong?"

"You remember me telling you that I had friends back at Kupa Keep?"

"_Nngh_, yeah."

"You just met them."

"W-what? _They_ were your friends?"

The noirette nodded. "Token Black and Clyde Donovan. We've been friends since we were kids." He shook his head. "The Grand Wizard wanted the information, not me exactly, but I think Token and Clyde jumped at the chance to look for their best friend. I—"

"You want to talk to them."

"If I could just explain to them, they shouldn't pass the word on of where I am. We all have a mutual dislike of that fatass on the throne. They would understand." Craig finally met Tweek's stare, worried blue boring into forest hazel.

The king bobbed his head. "I understand. I wouldn't want your friends to worry about you or have you feel guilty for not telling them. I'm sure you'd like to see them anyhow."

Craig stepped closer to the blond, showing a small smile as he offered out his hands. "I'll sneak into their camp tonight and talk with them. I know they'll camp out somewhere close since it's so late."

"Just be careful. The woods aren't safe alone at night."

"Of course." Craig brought their lips together for a heartfelt kiss before breaking away. They resumed their packing until all that was left to be done in the village were their tents and bedrolls.

In the morning they'd be moving locations and Craig was certain he wouldn't be stepping foot near Kupa Keep for a long time.

l

lll

l

"I dunno. Something just seemed off."

Clyde lifted his head, hand not holding the stick with a skewered piece of meat on the end picking at the charred flesh. "What makes you say that?"

Token sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know if I'm just reading into it too much or what, but I feel like he knew something but wasn't telling us. He seemed kind of on edge."

"Well, strangers did come up on his camp, and _nobody_ messes with barbarians, dude. I think we got pretty lucky that he didn't flay us alive or something."

"He looked young to be their king. I'm honestly surprised."

"So's that fat lump of tar sitting on _our_ throne back home, but looks are always deceiving, Token."

"I just—I dunno."

"No, you're right, looks _are_ deceiving."

Clyde and Token jumped at the new voice, standing and drawing their weapons. However, when their eyes fell on the familiar form of Feldspar, they relaxed enough to yell out exclamations of joy, annoyance, and relief.

"Holy shit, dude!" Clyde was quick to return his blade to its sheath and launch himself at the thief, arms around his neck in a chokehold of a hug that caused a genuine bubble of laughter to escape Craig's throat. Clyde continued to wail in the noirette's ear. "I thought you were dead or something! It's been so long since we saw you! I _knew_ we should have accompanied you on that quest!"

"Sh, sh, Clyde. No one can know I'm here. Why do you think I waited till everyone else went off to bed?" Craig shifted, separating from the brunet and taking a good step back. His gaze darted over to Token, who was silent during the whole exchange.

"So I was right."

"About what?" Craig tilted his head.

"The barbarian king hiding something."

"What makes you say that?" The ex-thief narrowed his eyes.

"You just so happened to come across our camp? After we got done speaking with the barbarians not even three-ish hours ago? A coincidence I consider unlikely." Token sat back on the ground in front of the fire.

Craig didn't have time to respond. Clyde had other plans as he joined Token by the flames. "What happened to you, dude?"

The noirette sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sat across from his friends on the other side of the campfire. "It's a long story."

"We have time." Token folded his arms over his chest.

"Right." Craig rolled his eyes, rummaging through his pockets and cloak before removing a scroll and throwing it to the cleric.

Token narrowed his eyes. "What's this?"

"What I was sent to retrieve."

"The intel?" Clyde spoke too loudly, earning himself a chastising glare from the ex-thief.

Token looked up from the scroll. "So, you managed to get the information, but what happened along the way? You've been gone for a _month_, and I have reason to suspect that you've been staying with the barbarians."

"You're not wrong about that. I was actually almost to the keep when I realized I had run out of food. I stopped by a nearby camp to swipe something to last until I could make it back, but I was caught." Craig shifted, tugging at the scarf around his neck. It had been a wise choice to wear his iconic Feldspar look to great the guys—it made his reveal more comfortable. "I was sentenced to death by the barbarian king. I was on the chopping block when I opened my mouth and he ended up sparing me. Now here I am as one of them—so to speak."

Clyde's eyes were wide as saucers. "You were about to _die_?"

Token shared a mutual look of shock. "We suspected something bad might have happened, but I didn't think _that_."

Craig simply shrugged, resting his elbows on his knees. "Despite the rocky beginning, I'm actually happy here."

"Happy? They almost _killed_ you, man!" Clyde exploded again, earning glares from both cleric and ex-thief. He quieted with a pout. "How can you stay with murderers?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "We all have to do things we don't like, or that we have to, in order to survive. The barbarians are honestly misunderstood, and we've _all_ grown up with propaganda painting them as savages. They're not bad people, and for the first time in I can't remember when I feel free. I feel absolutely free."

"You're not—" Token started, words faltering in his throat before he cleared it and tried again. "You're not being held captive or anything, are you? This isn't a set up or something?" he glanced around briefly, the expression on his face bordering nervous and guilty.

Craig snorted. "Dude. If I were being held captive do you think I would be here right now? And if this _was_ a setup, do you honestly think that it would take this long to execute the plan?"

Token considered his words, keeping steady eye contact with Craig, until he broke it with a heavy sigh. "True. I'm just glad to see that you're safe. We were worried."

"I never thought I'd see you again, Craig." Clyde blubbered, sniffing loudly and wiping a tear from his eye.

Craig offered him a sympathetic smile, knowing that had the situation been swapped with either of these two, he would've been worried too. "I wasn't planning on saying anything, but when I saw you two greet the king, I knew I _had_ to come see you guys. At least to put your minds at ease." His expression hardened. "Don't tell anyone you saw me, got it? I don't want _anyone_ back at the keep knowing I'm here. I gave you those plans so it'd appease fatass and get him off everyone's back."

Clyde was frowning, but he nodded once.

Token wore a more skeptical look. "Do you want them to think you're dead?"

Craig bobbed his head. "It's easier that way."

"You don't plan on returning to Kupa Keep at all, do you?" Clyde shifted.

"No."

"So, are you and the king, uhm—" Token fidgeted.

"Together?" Craig tilted his head. When he got a confirming nod, he smirked. "Yes."

"Wow, our boy is all grown up now and dating _royalty_." The brunet snickered, but his humor sobered quickly. "I'm still having a hard time with this though and the fact they were all going to _murder you_, but if you're happier I can't complain."

"Happier than I thought I would be, and I quit thieving. No more Feldspar."

"I'm gonna kinda miss Feldspar." The warrior pouted.

"To some extent, I will too." Craig shrugged, eyes staring into the shifting flames of the makeshift firepit before him. When he raised his head back up, he stood with a frown. "I need to head back."

"Can't stay a bit longer? This is gonna be the last time we see each other for a while." Clyde was on his feet quickly.

"No. Tweek is waiting for me, and I need to get sleep tonight because we move once the sun breaks."

Token joined them standing, closing the distance between himself and Craig to pull the ex-thief into a hug. "You take care and stay safe. We'll miss you, and you've got our word that we won't mention a thing about you. I hope this Tweek treats you well, and if he doesn't, then know he's got an ass whooping with his name on it."

Craig laughed, hugging the cleric back. "You got it."

When Token let go and stepped back, Clyde replaced him with a bone-crushing embrace and some sniffles to accompany. "I'm gonna miss you, dude."

"I'll miss you too." Craig hugged him back tightly.

Leaving his friends behind for good like this sucked, but at least he could part on a good note and say his goodbyes. He wouldn't have regrets.

When they parted, the noirette bobbed his head. "Both of you take care and be careful yourselves. If anything goes absolutely to shit, find me. You'll always have a home with me."

"That's so very gay of you, Craig." Token snickered.

"Fuck you. Only Clyde is welcome now."

Clyde threw his hands up in joy, laughing. "That's right. Suck it, Token."

The cleric rolled his eyes, but when he caught sight of the small smile on Craig's face, he mirrored the gesture.

The ex-thief nodded again to each of them. "Take care, guys."

"You too." The warrior and cleric spoke in unison, watching as their best friend darted off into the shadowy trees.

l

lll

l

"How'd it go?" Tweek looked up from where he sat on the floor of the tent, a low fire burning in the makeshift pit, when he heard the tent flap rustle. The paint had been washed from his face, making it seem fuller.

"Well enough. I gave them what they were after and told them what was up." Craig moved to sit beside him.

The blond dipped his head. "That's good."

Craig hummed, keeping focused on the fire rather than anything else.

Tweek fidgeted beside him, but otherwise remained quiet.

After the silence dragged on between them, Craig finally looked at the king with a sad smile. "I'll miss those guys."

"I would too if I had grown up with them like you have."

The ex-thief gave an affirmative grunt and looked back at the fire, almost forlornly.

"Is everything okay?" Tweek scooted closer to him, resting a hand on his shoulder with hesitation.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just—" He cut himself off with a huff, bringing a hand up to wipe at his eyes.

"It's okay to be sad."

Craig looked at the blond, blinking. For the first time he noticed how truly young Tweek looked without his usual barbaric garb. Just a young man like Craig trying to get through life and get through this stupid war that was tearing the land of Zaron apart.

He moved forward, wrapping his arms around the king and burying his face in his neck, relishing in the warmth and comfort.

Tweek, although mildly stunned by the sudden contact, slowly melted into the embrace and held Craig tightly in his arms. "If you ever want to return, you know you have the freedom to do so. The last thing I want is for you to think you're stuck here."

"I know I'm not stuck here, Tweek. I'm happy. It's just hard." Craig's voice, muffled by the other's loose-fitting shirt, cracked the slightest.

Tweek rubbed soothing patterns on the noirette's back, humming a tune.

Craig squeezed a little tighter, letting his eyes fall closed. "I never thought it would affect me like this, but I guess I didn't think about what I was missing until it was actually gone."

"And that's a completely normal way to feel." The blond murmured.

The ex-thief felt the blond's head rest atop his, bringing a smile to his face.

Craig may have been sad, he was leaving a lot more behind than he thought, but he was genuinely happy.

He wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And the final chapter!

For those of you who read this story when I first posted it, I'm sorry for removing the work. I hope you enjoyed reading it again, and thank you to everyone new and old who read it, commented, and left kudos now and before. I appreciate it all!


End file.
